The Girl Who Cried Wolfe
by crowfliesmyass
Summary: Horatio's daughter finally moves back to Miami. Stubborn, foal-mouthed and quite rebellious, she quickly catches the eye of the newest, by-the-book CSI; Ryan Wolfe. RyanXOC CalleighXEric
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new project. So I've been watching a whackload of CSI: Miami lately and just a few weeks ago, I realized how much I actually LOVE Ryan Wolfe. **

**My character is Alice Caine -and yes; she's Horatio's daughter. Cliche, right? I know. I'm trying make this as original as possible. **

**No she's not a trained CSI. No she's not perfect. Just give her a chance. **

**So that's all for now, folks. Please enjoy. I don't own CSI: Miami, but I do own Alice and Hunter (you'll see who that is later) **

**Thanks. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"I swear; I didn't do it. Mikey did."

Ryan Wolfe snorted slightly and rolled his eyes before throwing a picture across the shiny, black table. "Then why does the murder weapon have _your_ fingerprints on it?" he asked and folded his arms. Carlos Rodriguez blinked away nervously and played with his sweat-covered hands. Ryan sighed. "Either you tell me the truth, or you take the fall for it, so I'll ask you again; who did it?"

"I ain't no murderer," Carlos spat. "It was Mikey. The puto asked me to get rid of the gun and I panicked. I just threw it in the bush and ran away. That's all. But I'm tellin' you, man. It was him."

Ryan nodded slowly. "Where do I find this 'Mikey'?" he asked.

Finally, Carlos looked at Ryan straight in the eye. "He's got a garage. He and his boys are always there. It's down on Seventh Avenue."

The level 3 CSI nodded and jotted down the information. As he looked up from his notepad to ask the suspect another question, something fuming and red caught his attention. His eyes followed Horatio and the woman walking beside him. Her hair was a million times redder than Horatio's. By the looks of things, she was sharing a funny joke or story, since both of them were smiling. Her azure eyes caught Ryan's brown-eyed gaze and she smiled at him briefly before turning back to Horatio.

He watched the two of them walk down the hall until they went around the corner.

"Yo, cop. We done?" Carlos asked impatiently. "I got stuff to do," he said then muttered something in Spanish to himself.

Ryan shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He looked at Carlos and narrowed his eyes. "For now, yes," he responded. Carlos swiftly stood up and an officer escorted him out. "I'll see you soon," Ryan warned and watched the suspect leave. Then he gathered his things and got ready to go find this Mikey guy. The mysterious girl filled his head. Who was she? What was she doing there? How did she know Horatio?

With his mind too occupied with the girl, he accidentally bumped into Calleigh right in front of the elevator.

"Whoops!" she gasped and stepped back. Luckily she wasn't carrying anything valuable. Wolfe apologized. She puckered her blonde brow, waiting for an explanation.

"Carlos told me about this 'Mikey' guy. Says he's the one who did it. I'm gonna go check it out," he informed her.

She nodded. "I'll back you up. Where're we headed?"

"Seventh Avenue."

She sighed slightly. "Better take a back up for my back up. I hate goin' there," she complained in her Southern accent and turned around to go get her guns.

"Hey!" he called out after her. She spun around. "Who's the girl?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She frowned confusedly. "The girl…?"

"She's walking around with H. Who is she?" he repeated himself. Calleigh shook her head slowly, without a solitary idea of who he was talking about. "Okay…never mind. Forget it. Just get ready to go. I'll be waiting downstairs."

The blonde shook her head as if he was crazy and made her way to the ballistics locker. Ryan held out his hand to press the button on the elevator, but it suddenly opened up, exposing the mysterious girl. She smiled at him and brushed past him without saying anything. He watched her as she confidently made her way back down the hall, but realized that as far as he knew, she didn't have any authority to enter any of the labs.

"HEY!" he called out. She stopped and looked back at him. "You're not allowed in here. Where's your pass?" he inquired. She looked at him strangely and slowly started walking again. "Hey, girl with the red hair! I'm talking to you!" he yelled irritably. She ignored him. He immediately went after her to see what exactly she was getting up to. She led him right to Horatio's office and when he got there, she was standing by his desk. "Hey," he hissed, trying to grab her attention. She finally looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Relax," she told him and held up her phone. "I forgot my phone. That's all. Jeez."

Ryan studied the girl for a second. "Who are you?" he asked her again.

She rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him. "You must be the new guy, huh?" she rhetorically asked, then held out her hand. "I'm Alice Caine."

He relaxed a bit. So she wasn't some terrorist who was trying to bomb the entire lab after all. That's why she was walking with H. He looked down at her hand and hesitated before shaking it. "Ryan Wolfe," he introduced himself.

She smiled and folded her arms. "You gonna arrest me or am I good to go?" she joked. He didn't understand at first, but then realized he was blocking the door. He stepped aside and she brushed past him. His eyes followed her as she walked back to the elevator. She looked back at him smiled again. His lips tugged at the sides and he didn't stop looking at her until she disappeared into the elevator.

"Hey, Wolfe boy! C'mon! There's no time to stand around. We have a case to solve," Calleigh teased him as she walked past him. He nodded once and followed her.

Next stop: Mikey's Garage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's Chapter 2! **_

**_I hope you enjoy it. By the way, if you think that Alice is kind of Mary-suey (is that even a word?), please tell me so I can change it. One of my worst fears ever is to make a Mary-Sue. _**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading. _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Two weeks later**

Focus, Ryan. Focus.

Deep breath. Relax. Squeeze the trigger.

BOOM!

Shit.

"Not bad, Wolfe. But, maybe next time you should actually _hit _the target!" Eric Delko teased with a smirk. They had to yell over the noise in order to hear each other. Ryan shot him a look, but Eric just chuckled. "What's the matter?! You normally always hit the target!"

"Whatever."

Eric chuckled again. "Somebody's got a stick up their ass. Rough night, huh?!"

Ryan sighed and ignored Eric. He held up his Beretta 92G Elite II and tried his best to focus on the red dot. Once again, he inhaled a hefty amount of air and relaxed his body, while still keeping a firm grip on his handgun. Just as he was about the grasp the trigger, an unfamiliar scent hit his nose. It smelt like vanilla mixed with lavender with a dash of aloe. It smelt fresh and clean. He tried his best to overlook the strong aroma and focus on the damn red dot, but he just couldn't resist.

"Nice perfume, Delko!" he joked and glanced to the side, expecting to see Delko frowning at him. Instead, it was Alice. She was wearing the earplugs and protective goggles just like everyone else. The only difference was that she was the only one who wasn't a cop or a CSI. She nodded once, as an alternative of saying hi. He nodded back. Without any sign of hesitation, she rapidly cocked the Beretta 92FS and held it up, aiming at her target. She acted like some kind of pro at shooting; as if she had been doing it for her whole life. He allowed himself to observe as she did exactly what he did:

She took a deep breath. Relaxed. Then squeezed the trigger.

Bull's-eye.

She grinned victoriously. Her auburn hair was tied back in a high ponytail with chucks of hair hanging at the side of her face. For the past week or so, she had been hanging around the department frequently. He assumed that she was just helping out with admin and such, so technically she was authorized to enter the shooting range. They'd spoken a couple of times and even shared a few jokes.

Nevertheless, he was impressed. She had managed to hit the red dot. He felt someone nudge his arm on the other side and he immediately turned around. It was only Eric.

"She can hit the target, but you can't?!" he mocked his teammate. Ryan rolled his eyes and held up his gun again. He told himself that he was going to get it right –and he did. Two clean shots penetrated the red dot. He smiled at himself proudly. "AND HE STILL HAS IT!" Eric cheered and clapped his hands. Ryan playfully pretended to blow the barrel of his gun. The range had emptied at that point, so it was quiet.

Meanwhile, Alice's gun got jammed after she tried to shoot again. She tried to open it up to see what the issue was, but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck," she grunted and intolerantly hit the gun with her hand. "Piece of shit."

Eric and Ryan turned to see what was going on. Ryan instantly snatched the gun out of her hands. "Whoa whoa whoa! Here; let me see," he insisted and inspected the weapon, since his old preferred handgun used to be the same model type, he knew what to do. He found the problem and fixed it for her. The Beretta popped open, just as she wanted it to. He slowly handed it back to her.

"Thanks. Don't know when last I've shot this piece of crap. I'm pretty sure I need a new one," she said and removed the clip.

He looked at his own handgun and picked it up. "Try this one," he suggested and handed it to her.

She studied it before shooting at the red dot. It definitely had a stronger kickback compared to hers. It was slightly heavier too. "Nice," she complemented and handed it back. "That a 92G Elite II?" she asked.

Ryan was slightly surprised that she was able to identify his firearm so quickly. "Yeah…," he nodded, "I upgraded from one of those to this," he said, cocking his head towards her gun.

"Bet yours was better."

He snorted. "Well, I do clean and check mine at least five times a day."

"Wow. OCD much?" she teased.

He smiled and shrugged. "Just a little. Got me this job." Of course it did. She knew that would've sealed the deal with her slightly OCD father. There was a brief moment of nobody saying anything. Alice looked down at the floor and Ryan looked back at Eric, who had been watching the two of them interact.

"Well," she finally broke the ice; "I just needed to check this fucking thing out, so…" she let her sentence drift off as she took off her protective gear and put her handgun on safety. She tucked it in the back pocket of her black skinny jeans.

"Don't put your gun there. Rather carry it," Ryan advised her. She raised her brow and slowly removed it from her pocket. "Here –take my holster. I have another one," he offered and took it off his belt before holding it out. "Better off safe than sorry."

She smiled slightly and slid it on her own belt. Although she already had tons of holsters, she felt that it was the nice thing to do, since he looked so sincere. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "No problem."

She looked behind him, at Eric. "See you later," she told them before she left. Finally, Wolfe turned back to Eric, who was grinning.

"What?" he huffed and removed his safety gear. He sighed and tried not to pay any attention to his persistent coworker, who just kept on teasingly staring at him. "Do you wanna take picture? It'll last longer."

Eric chuckled and gently nudged him. "Let's just get back to the lab. They might've found something," he said and holstered his handgun. Ryan copied his actions and the men made their way back to the main lab.

…

It turned out that Alice was the new receptionist at the lab. She needed a job and something to keep her busy during the day. It also turned out that Calleigh did in fact know who she was; she just didn't know that she had moved back to Miami. She remembered when Alice was a senior in high school because that's when Calleigh started out as a CSI. She remembered her hanging around the station occasionally after school when she had nothing better to do.

Horatio didn't like her seeing the criminals and dead victims when she was younger, but she always argued that it was reality and that there was no point in hiding it from her because she was just going to find out sooner or later. He eventually gave up and she started doing small internships in and around the lab.

When high school was over, she moved to New York for about five years to study English and History. Unfortunately, things went downhill quite quickly for her after she found out that she was pregnant.

Her so-called sweetheart dropped her like the Nagasaki atomic bomb when he found out and abandoned her before their son was born. She decided to stay in New York for a while longer and studied at home while juggling multiple jobs, since her ex refused to pay a cent for their son, Hunter.

After hearing about Hunter's father's death due to an overdose, she was ready to pack up and move back to Miami to start fresh. Although Horatio was disappointed to hear how her life had spiraled downhill so quickly, he completely supported her and his grandson. After all, they were his flesh and blood. He managed to pull a few strings and get her a job at the department, since he knew how much she enjoyed spending time there.

At about 3.30pm, she decided to go pick Hunter up from his daycare center. His daycare teacher needed to discuss a couple of things with her. When she arrived, she got strange looks from the other mothers that were there. Perhaps they all thought she was way too young to be a mother of four-year old. Hell, she was only 24. She didn't care about what they thought of her, though. The only thing she cared about at that point was what Hunter's teacher needed to tell her so urgently. Maybe he was fighting with the other kids. Maybe he had no friends.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a pair of small arms wrap tightly around her legs.

"MOMMY!" Hunter greeted her excitedly. She looked down and smiled when she saw his familiar little face. His Spider-Man t-shirt was filthy compared to how it looked that morning when she dressed him.

She giggled slightly and kneeled down. "Hi sweetheart," she cooed and kissed his forehead. "How was your day?"

"I drew Bart Simpson!"

Her face lit up. "No way! _You _drew Bart Simpson?!" she playfully acted shocked. "I can't even draw Bart Simpson. You gotta teach me someday, okay honey?"

He violently nodded. She laughed slightly. "So baby, tell me where your classroom is. I need to talk to your teacher about something," she said and stood up. He grabbed her hand and led her through the building and through a couple of hallways, all the way to room D, where his classroom supposedly was.

"Over her. You have to knock first," he bossily instructed her.

She ruffled his hair. "No shit, Sherlock."

_"No shit, Sherlock,_" he repeated. She shook her head and knocked on the blue door. A couple of seconds later, an overweight woman with long blonde hair opened the door and smiled. She was a bit too cheerful and enthusiastic, Alice had already decided.

"Hunter! Ms. Caine! How delightful!" she practically sang. Alice held out her hand and the woman shook it. "I'm Ms. Blake."

"Call me Alice."

The woman smiled. "Well, _Alice, _I'm afraid we're going to have to talk _privately._"

Alice sighed and crouched down beside Hunter. "Baby, why don't you go ahead and play while I talk to your teacher, okay?"

He nodded and shot back down the hallway instantly. Alice stood up and Ms. Blake beckoned her to enter the classroom and take a seat on one of the tiny, colorful chairs.

"I won't beat about the bush, Ms. Caine –"

_"Alice." _

Ms. Blake sighed. "Hunter is a very bright young man and I'm very honored to have him in my class."

"But?" Alice interrupted again. She wanted to get straight to the point.

Ms. Blake took a deep breath. "Some of the other kids aren't accepting him. Two boys in particular; James and Aden. I've spoken to them a countless amount of times, but they just keep on doing it."

Alice frowned. So basically, her kid was being bullied. She wondered why he didn't say anything to her. She looked out the window and spotted Hunter swinging all by himself on the set of swings. He looked so lonely. "What are these two kids doing to him?"

"They throw things at him such as crumbled up pieces of paper and exclude him from group activities."

She was astounded. Could kids _that_ young be so fucking cruel? "So what's the plan of action?" she inquired.

Ms. Blake shrugged. "As much as I would like to help him out, there's not much I can do. You on the other hand can go to these boys' parents. If you really want. You could discuss the matter with them."

Alice nodded and stood up. "Okay, so where are they? Where are their asshole parents? They outside?"

"I don't know. But there's also one other issue I have with Hunter."

"What's that?"

Ms. Blake's smile transformed into a frown. "His language. He has quite the potty mouth."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Well it's self-expression. What do you want me to do? Tell him that he can't say whatever's on his mind?" the mother argued. She was starting to get a little annoyed and impatient. Ms. Blake opened her mouth to argue back. Alice walked to the door and ignored her. "Thank you for bring this matter to my concern, lady. In the meantime, why don't you do your job as the teacher and I'll do mine as the parent."

Then she stormed out of the classroom. Before she went to look out for Hunter, she walked over to the wall and rested her forehead on the cold surface. Was she that bad as a mother? Why could nobody see how hard she was trying? Maybe she didn't cut it for motherhood. What was she to do?

_Pull yourself together, Alice. _

The twenty-four year old inhaled a mouthful of fresh air before slowly exhaling. Then she set off to find her son. She found her way back to the playground and saw Hunter still swinging by himself. She decided to talk to him and sat on the swing next to it. "Hey, honey," she greeted his softly. "Sweet-pea, Why didn't you tell me about those two boys that have been bugging you?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked at the ground. "I dunno," he mumbled.

She sighed. "Don't 'I dunno' me," she calmly said and tried to make eye contact with him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cos I'm not a baby."

Alice took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Okay, I need to look out for you. Remember that's what we do. We look out for each other. And I can't do that unless you tell me these things, honey." Hunter didn't say or do anything. Alice stood up and crouched down in front of him. "Sweetheart, talk to me."

The child huffed then looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, mom," he apologized with a little too much sorrow in his face.

Holding his chin up gently, she shook her head. "Baby, you don't have to be sorry, okay?" He effortlessly nodded his head, not really paying attention to what she was trying to say. She noticed this and thought of something to ease his apparent misery. "Tell you what; if I take you out for ice-cream now, will you promise me that you'll come to me if something's bothering you?"

His face lit up and his nod was much livelier than the previous one. A smiled popped up on his face. Alice smiled slightly and stood up, taking Hunter's hand and leading him to the car.

Maybe she wasn't going to win any 'Mother Of the Year Awards', but she was doing alright so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had been relentlessly driving around for at least a half hour. Horatio had sent her out to fetch a document from his house, since he didn't have any time. She gladly agreed, since she didn't really want to stay at the office all day. Plus, she had a couple of errands to run. She managed to convince her father to let her take one of the big, silver Hummers.

It was a good day out. The sun was out, but there was a light breeze running through the city to keep everything cool. She pulled up in front of her old home and went inside.

She went to her father's house nearly on a daily basis, but she was never alone like she was at that moment. She slowly stalked through the house and reminisced about the good old days when she was a teenager and the only problems she had were exams and Math teachers.

Horatio still had framed pictures of her and her baby brother, Kyle, plastered all over the house. There was one picture she particularly adored, which was of her and her very first motorcycle. Her dad got it for her on her sixteenth birthday. She remembered that moment like it happened the day before. It was one of her favorite memories.

After helping herself to a drink, she finally found the correct papers and decided to head back.

On her way back, she stopped at the bank to pay off an account. The bank wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either. She had to wait a short while before she made it to the front of the line and it didn't take long for her to sort everything out. Before she knew it, she was heading back out. She opened the door and a man dressed in dark colors barged right past her.

Immediately annoyed, her face tightened up as her eyes followed him. "Watch where you fucking go, asshole!" she barked. He looked back at her and smiled. The look on his face slightly alarmed her. It was quite the ominous smile. She shook it off and just as she opened the door, she heard the heart-stopping sound of a gun being cocked.

"HANDS UP!" the man demanded –or at least she assumed it was the man. Then about three more armed men pushed Alice out of the way. She watched everything unfold. "PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" the man shouted. The other men held the by-standers hostage. Luckily, they were too focused on everyone else to notice her slip out. She ran out and combed her hand through her hair while she whipped out her cell phone and called her dad.

"Horatio," he answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Daddy, I'm at the bank on Fifth Street. These armed goons just walked the fuck in and they want the money," she panicked. Then, much to her horror heard a gunshot go off. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Alice, I need you to –"

Just then, she heard the doors open. "HEY!" one of the men shouted. "We got a runner!" he yelled and aimed his gun at her. He demanded her to get back inside with the other hostages. She stepped forward to obey his request, but he impatiently grabbed her arm and threw her inside, making her drop the phone.

If he wasn't armed, she would've probably punched him already. He told her to go to all the rest of the group. They had already killed a man. He worked at the bank, and refused to hand the money over.

"Thought you could get away, huh sweetheart?" he asked her teasingly and licked his lips.

She pulled a face. "Go to hell."

The men exchanged looks and chuckled. Alice prayed that her dad would get there soon.

"Hey, Henry, this damn safe ain't opening!" one of the goons called out. The guy that had caught Alice sighed and went over to his associate. That left only two guards, since there were three men trying to open the safe. She studied the two guards carefully. They were clever enough to wear masks, but apparently not clever enough to open a safe. She could still see the color of their eyes, at least, and she examined their clothing closely.

One of them had a handgun and the other was armed with a small machine gun. She had her own handgun on her, underneath her skirt, so she was just waiting until push turned to shove. She was grateful that she chose to wear her leg holster so they couldn't see it.

The other people were of course, in full-panic mode. There were a few people crying and pleading with the guards to let them go. Thankfully, there weren't any children or minors around –or so she thought. It appeared as though there was a little boy hiding underneath a table, but one of the lookouts found him and used him as bait to make sure no one else tried to escape.

The boy was about the same age as Hunter, so the whole situation started getting rather personal for her. The child's mother was hysterical and Alice made it her duty to calm her down and help out.

"Hey, just let the kid go," she said to the guy.

"Or what?" he snorted. "You gonna kill me?" he joked. She thought it was pretty ironic, since she was actually prepared to shoot him.

She slowly stood up and held her hands up in surrender. "He's just a little boy. Look at him. He's scared out of his mind," she tried to persuade him. The boy was in tears. "Honey, you're going to be okay," she assured him and looked back at the man. "Please."

He laughed. "How 'bout we do a swap? I'll let the kid go, for something else," he suggested.

She gulped. "What do you want?"

"What do you have to offer?"

She shrugged. "Money? How about money?"

"I think I'll have enough money at the end of this day, don't you?"

She shrugged. "Fair enough. So what now?" His eyes scanned her body. She shifted uncomfortably and broke the eye contact. He licked his lips again. "How about we go to the back room?" she offered suggestively and stepped closer towards him. He and his partner in crime exchanged grins and he sent the little boy flying right into his mom's arms.

He grabbed Alice's arm aggressively and led her to one of the back offices. She was thrown on the floor once again. As the man turned around to close the door, she took out her handgun and pounded him at the back of his head with the barrel. His unconscious, but not yet dead body hit the ground and she immediately stripped him of his weapons. She crept out the room completely unfazed and snuck back to the main lobby of the bank. She managed to take out the other guard using the same method, and also stripped him of his weapons.

She put her fingers to her lips and signaled all the hostages to remain calm. Their fear obeyed. Honestly, she had no idea where the other guys were. She didn't know where the safe was and frankly, she didn't really want to find out. There was no choice though; not until the police came.

And they eventually did.

The door just randomly flew open and she knew.

"MIAMI DAD POLICE!" Horatio yelled with his handgun held up firmly. Ryan and Calleigh were right behind him with a few patrol officers for back up.

One of the other thugs must've heard the commotion, because he was there, too. His gun was aimed at Alice. Horatio's blood rose and his heart started beating way too fast. Alice could've sworn that her life flashed before her eyes. She just froze and blankly stared at the robber. She took a deep breath.

What it the end? Was that it?

The gunshot went off and Alice hit the ground hard. Then there were more gunshots after the last two robbers came, but Calleigh and H took them out with ease.

Alice looked up at whatever pushed her over and met two brown eyes. For a second she didn't understand why he did what he did. How did he know? How did he manage to get it right? Why did he decide to do it? She finally exhaled.

Ryan released his grip around her waist and sat up. She followed and Horatio rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she dusted herself off.

She nodded and glanced at Ryan. "I'm, ah…fine. I'm okay," she assured him, then remembered something. "There's a body at the back. He's not dead. I just hit him hard."

Horatio narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing at the back?" Silence. She looked away quickly. He got the message. He sensed that she didn't want to say what nearly happened. He simply nodded and told the team about the body at the back. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around only to see the mother and her son from earlier on.

"You saved my boy," the woman sobbed and wiped her face. "You saved him. I don't know how to thank you."

She shook her head. "I have a son too. I understand," she told her. "I'd do it again."

"God bless you." She didn't know what to say. Thank you? Amen? She wasn't the religious type, so she had no idea. She just nodded and the woman went away.

She closed her eyes and took yet another deep breath. There was one more thing she needed to do before she could try and forget about everything. She needed to thank Ryan Wolfe. He was standing outside, questioning a witness. She waited until they were done before she went in for the kill.

He smiled slightly when he saw her and handed her a bottle of ice-cold water. "Here. You look like you need some."

"I think I need a proper drink," she smirked and gulped away. "But thanks."

"No problem. How are you holding up?"

"I'll live," she responded and gave his water back. She folded her arms. "Thank you, Ryan. Thanks for saving me."

He shrugged it off. "It's what I do. No big deal. Besides, you saved all of those people. I should be thanking you."

She grunted humorlessly and shook her head slightly. "I'll never forget that kid's face. When I looked at him, I saw _my _son, you know?"

Ryan frowned. "Your son? You have a son?"

"Yeah. Hunter."

He chuckled slightly. "So H is a granddad, huh? Let me guess; he takes Hunter on fishing trips?" he joked, triggering her smile.

She nodded and giggled faintly. "All the time," she confirmed. "I could get you a spot on the boat, if you want," she teased.

"Sign me right up."

It felt good to smile again after the whole experience. Not that it daunted or disturbed her; she'd seen many strange things in her life. She'd witnessed her father shoot an intruder once when she was ten. Then she'd witnessed a robbery at the corner shop when she was sixteen. It took a lot to faze or scare her completely. Obviously, she did get scared occasionally, but that's why she carried a gun. Well technically, her dad advised her to carry a gun. She didn't argue.

She was just glad that the little boy wasn't, in fact, her son. If it was, she would've blown the guy's head off instead of just knocking him out.

"It's a good thing you're wearing boots," he randomly blurted and cocked his head towards her black Doc Martins. She didn't feel like wearing heels that day.

She looked down at them and smiled to herself. "Yeah. I should probably take them off," she admitted, although she didn't want to.

He shook his head and frowned. "Don't. You look good."

_A compliment? How sweet. _

She couldn't help but shyly grin at his comment while her pale cheeks turned a light pink. Trying to play it cool, she nodded once. "You too, Wolfe," she shot back and turned to leave. She paused and observed his choice of clothing. He was wearing a light-grey suit with a dark blue shirt and a black tie. The first couple of buttons were undone. She admitted to herself that he was well-groomed for a man. He was quite classy, actually, besides the black sneakers he was wearing. She understood his shoes, though. He probably needed them for chases and such.

"That's a nice suit," she complemented him and walked away. Ryan proudly straightened his collar and tie and shoved his hands back into his pockets before he noticed that she was gone. His eyes searched the area for her, but caught her a little too late as she got back into her car and drove off.


End file.
